Cici Clock
Cici ''' (właściwie '''Cecelia) Clock '- "córka" Kuklami. Ma 16 lat, chociaż przed nią jeszcze całe wieki. Dziewczyna urodziła się w Clockwanie- mieście dla pół-maszyn i pół-magicznych stworzeń. Chodziła tam do szkoły specjalnej, gdzie miała nauczyć się władania swoją mocą. Uważano, że Kuklami bez swojej mocy to nikt nadzwyczajny, więc w tej sprawie ojciec zawsze mocno przyciskał potworkę. Już z daleka była rozpoznawalna przez rówieśników. Jako Kuklami posiadała charakterystyczny zegarek zamiast oka oraz pękniętą twarz. Wyróżniało ją to z tłumu także dlatego, że należała do ostatniej takiej rodziny. Była tam zabytkiem. Czymś, co powinno leżeć w muzeum. Na szczęście jednak do tego nie doszło. Cici była szanowana i lubiana przez rówieśników ze względu na jej moce i dobre oceny, mimo licznych prób zaprzyjaźnienia się z dziewczyną podejmowanych przez kolegów ze szkoły, Cici nie miała najmniejszej ochoty integrowac się z grupą. Odkąd pamięta, włóczyła się sama po szkolnych korytarzach i podsłuchiwała rozmowy innych, był to dla niej zastrzyk adrenaliny. Upiorka dla (dość skromnego grona) przyjaciół jest uprzejma, choć zawsze jednak zachowuje swój specyficzny dystans. Stara zgrywać niedostępną i silną, niezależną, pełną pomysłów "poboczną liderkę", ale jeśli ktoś pozna ją bliżej od razu zrozumie, jaka Cici jest naprawdę. Rodzina Cici nie jest duża. Właściwie, to dziewczyna w ogóle nie posiada rodzeństwa ani kogoś bliższego. Z jej rodziny pozostał tylko ojciec, którego i tak nieczęsto widuje. Sama nie wie, czy wciąż go ma. Dodatkowo jeden chłopak w starej szkole Cici próbował jej wmówić, że on również jest Zegarmistrzem. Jednak zrobił to po to, aby zyskać popularność wśród rówieśników. Od tego czasu Cici postanowiła nie ufać i nie wierzyć obcym osobom, a w szczególności tym, które próbują jej coś ja siłę wmówić. Kiedy ktoś zachowa się w ten sposób, to ta nie ręczy za siebie. Osobowość Cici to dziewczyna o bardzo wysokim poziomie inteligencji i dużych pokładach sprytu. Ma wnikliwy umysł, wciąż chce wiedzieć więcej i więcej, cechuje ją niezaspokojona chęć zdobywania informacji. Posiada zdrową ciekawość, nie jest osobą nachalną, chyba, że wymaga tego sytuacja. Jest nadwyraz cierpliwa, skrupulatna, potrafi parenaście razy przekopać dany temat jeśli ją zaciekawi. Cici ma duże poczucie własnej wartości, lojalności i sprawiedliwości. Warto podkreślić, że dziewczyna jest uparta i nie uznaje kompromisu, zawsze szuka głębszych znaczeń, ukrytych motywów. Cici cechuje także myślenie przyczyna-skutek. Na co dzień w stosunku do innych uczniów jest uprzejma (chyba, że ktoś nie przypadł jej do gustu, wtedy potrafi być jędzą) i stara się nie udzielać na forum publicznym. Innym uczniom wydaje się być zimna, enigmatyczna, małomówna lub zwyczajnie odludniona. Upiorka preferuje pracę solo, ewentualnie w duecie. Nigdy w większej grupie. Kocha służyć swoimi dobrymi radami i wyrażać swoje zdanie nawet, jak nikt jej nie słucha. Cici nigdy się nie poddaje, jest bardzo słowna i potrafi "trzymać język za zębami", dokłada wielką uwagę, by jej poczynania były staranne i pełne oryginalności. Nie przepada za hipotezami - liczą się dla niej fakty. Nie ma dla niej rzeczy zbyt ciężkich i trudnych czy spraw do niezałatwienia. Wygląd Cici to wysoka upiorka o skórze w odcieniu jasnego beżu. Włosy dziewczyny sięgają jej ud, mają kolor ciemnego brązu. Prawe oko Cici ma tęczówkę w odcieniu szkarłatnej czerwieni, zamiast lewego oka dziewczyna posiada zegarek ze złotą obwódką. Pod lewym okiem oraz nad nim widać pęknięcia na czaszce dziewczyny. Cici posiada także lekko zarysowane, grubsze u góry brązowo czarne brwi oraz małe, delikatne dłonie. Relacje Cici to dość enigmatyczna i stała dziewczyna, interesuje ją to, co jest tu i teraz, aczkolwiek kiedy zmusza ją do tego sytuacja, potrafi myśleć nieszablonowo. Jej sympatię trudno zdobyć, Cici bowiem nie zadowala się byle kim. Jej przyjaźń zaskarbić sobie jest praktycznie niemożliwe do osiągnięcia, mija sporo czasu zanim Cici nazwie kogoś prawdziwym przyjacielem/przyjaciółką. '''Rodzina ' Wiadomo, że dziewczyna posiadała dwie pary rodziców, jedna wychowywała ją za życia. Byli oni ludźmi zapracowanymi i często jeździli w różnych sprawach służbowych, nie do końca wiadome jest, co się z nimi stało. Obecnie Cici posiada ojca (którego tak rzadko widuje, że zastanawia się, czy wogóle go ma), jest to osoba bardzo porywcza i żelazną ręką dba o właściwe wykształcenie córki, choć Cici tego nie dostrzega, to bardzo kocha swoją podopieczną, ma również matkę, aczkolwiek prawie nic o niej nie wiadomo. '''Przyjaciele Dziewczyna zaskarbiła swoją przyjaźń u Cassiopei Ursie, Blair DeGhoul oraz Quartie Von Lubricant. 'Znajomi' Dziewczyna dobrzena się z Howly Owll, a także z San-Hee Yumeha, z którą miała okazję doświadczyć uczucia, jak to jest być hybrydą. Miłość Swoim dystansem, inteligencją i silną wolą Cici raczej odstrasza niż przyciąga chłopców, od niepamiętnych czasów jest singielką. Nie potrafi nawiązać jakichkolwiek więzi na okres dłuższy niż kilka miesięcy. Dziewczyna nie wie, że jej osobą jest zainteresowany Otto VonRust, który często pomaga jej w różnych sprawach oraz w rozwiązywaniu problemów, nie tylko swoich własnych, traktuje ducha jedynie jako dobrego znajomego, i lubi z nim od czasu do czasu pożartować. Wrogowie Cici raczej nie posiada wrogów, ba, w ogóle ich nie ma (przynajmniej w szkole). Dziewczynie nie przypadają do gustu osoby, które mają zmienny charakter i słomiany zapał. Nie przepada też za upiorami i upiorkami o nostalgicznej osobowości. Zdarzały się osoby, które naraziły się Cici... nie do końca wiadomo, co się z nimi stało. 'Zwierzę ' Cici nie ma żadnych zwierząt pod swoją opieką. 'Historie relacji' Z Blair DeGhoul Dobra przyjaciółka Cici, bardzo często można spotkać je razem na szkolnym korytarzu. Osobą Blair, Cici zainteresowała się głównie z poqodu dziedzictwa gargulki, oraz jej rodzinnej pamiątki - cennego złotego zegarka kieszonkowego. CDN Z Quartie Von Lubricant Najlepsza przyjaciółka Cici, mimo pozorów wiele je łączy. To właśnie u boku Quartie można Cici najczęściej spotkać. Fiorella di Seal Dobra znajoma Cici, ale rzadko razem widywane. Mogłoby wydawać się dziwne że złapały dobry kontakt, z uwagi na ich dosyć odmienne oaobowości. San-Hee Yumeha Dziewczyny poznały się w filmie .. San-Hee od razu dostrzegła w Cici dobrą duszę. Chciała nawet zaprosić ją na wspólne zwiedzanie muzeum, ale los chciał tak, że dziewczyna szybko uciekła z miejsca spotkania. Kilkakrotnie San dostrzegała ją w pomieszczeniach, jakby ta za nimi chodziła. Wtedy także próbowała porozumieć się z nieznajomą, ale kiedy tylko na chwilę się oglądała, tej już nie było. Kiedy ujrzała ją w przyszłości, bardzo zasmuciła się na początku, gdy pomyślała, że Cici chce je zniszczyć. Jednak od razu się do niej uśmiechnęła, kiedy ujrzała chęć pomocy ze strony nieznajomej. Kiedy ta przybyła im na pomoc, San powiedziała jej, że od początku w nią wierzyła. Bardzo martwiła się o zdrowie Cici i ma nadzieję, że koszmar szybko się skończy. Przekonała również dziewczyny, aby pomogły uratować miłość zegarmistrzyni. Wtedy relacje między dwoma dziewczynami mocno się poprawiły. Mogły na sobie polegać. Ich przyjaźń rozkwita w odcinku "Uciekaj motylu", gdzie Cici niechcący zniszczyła zegarek swojego ojca. San postanawia pomóc przyjaciółce i specjalnie dla niej wynajmuje drogiego zegarmistrza. Cici dziękuję duszce, jednak obawia się, że nie będzie jej od razu stać na spłacenie człowieka, który jej pomógł. San mówi, że ta wcale nie musi oddawać jej pieniędzy. Jednak Cici nie poddaje się i wzamian za to postanawia zabrać przyjaciółkę do parku z przeszłości. W ten sposób duszka zyskuje niesamowite zdjęcia, a przyjaźń między nimi dwoma kwitnie w najlepsze. Jednak to nie był koniec ich relacji. Możemy zobaczyć jak bardzo silne one są w odcinku "Patrz!", kiedy dziewczyny wzajemnie pomagają sobie na konkursie. Polegał on na przedstawieniu swojego talentu. Kiedy Cici bardzo się stresuje, duszka postanawia wręczyć jej swój medalion szczęścia, który kiedyś dostała od babci. Dziewczyna jest święcie przekonana, że to San przyda się ten medalion. Jednak tamta upiera się i nie pozwala go sobie oddać. W końcu występ kończy się, a obie przyjaciółki zajmują pierwsze miejsca. Relacja powiększa i wzmacnia się wtedy, kiedy dziewczyny trafiają razem do jednego ciała. Na początku mogłoby to być dla niektórych dosyć dziwne, bo dziewczyny niezbyt pasują do siebie osobowością. Jednak mają w sobie to coś i znajdują iskrę nadziei, próbując oswoić się z nowym ciałem. Lyon wie, czy nie zostaną tak na zawsze. Prawie tak jak każdy, ich fuzja miała problemy. Pomieszanie Zegarmistrza i Ducha to dosyć szalony pomysł. Sunny dowiedziała się, co to tykanie zegara i zaczęła współczuć straszyciółce. Jednak tamta odrzekła, że powoli można się przyzwyczaić, co motywuje obie do działania. Z początków także, fuzja była niestabilna psychicznie. Cici martwiła się bardziej, gdyż obawiała się reakcji ojca. Kiedy jednak się mu pokazała, uznał to za doskonały eksperyment i powiedział im, jak się rozdzielić. Przygotowania do rozdzielenia miały zająć długo, więc bezsilnie opadły na ziemię w Straszyceum. Wtem podeszły do nich inne fuzje i hybrydy, które chciały pomóc przyjaciółkom. Pokazały im jak się dogadać w krokach. Cici "obsługiwała" lewą stronę ciała, natomiast San-Hee prawą. Powoli coraz lepiej im szło. Mogły już biegać, ale niekoniecznie się porozumiewać, gdyż jedna wchodziła w zdanie drugiej. Postanowiły wymieniać się sygnałami w mózgu i wspólnie odpowiadać. Sprawiało im to wielką zabawę i radość. Nigdy nie doświadczyły czegoś takiego. Mimo iż nieźle im szło, nie wiedzą, czy chciałyby to powtórzyć. Howly Owll Dobra znajoma Cici, czasami razem widywane w bibliotece. Zdolności *'Doskonały refleks' - Cici obdarzona jest fantastycznym refleksem, potrafi z wyprzedzeniem wyczuć, kiedy coś np. spadnie czy ktoś ją zaatakuje. *'Chronokineza' - Cici potrafi w pewnym stopniu wpływać na czas. Mimo wieku dpiero co uczy się i nie opanowała swoich mocy w pełnii. Może również sprawić, że ktoś lub kilka osób przemieści się w czasie wraz z nią, jednak takie podróże bardzo osłabiają upiorkę, a co za tym idzie nie czuje się za dobrze, więc naprawdę rzadko korzysta z tej zdolności, jedynie w wyjątkowych sytuacjach, do celów przyjaciół (kiedy widzi, że nie wyrządzi to nikomu szkody), nigdy do celów własnych. *'Widzenie po zmroku' - Cici ma bardzo dobrze rozwinięty zmysł wzroku i chociaż praktycznie widzi tylko na jedno oko, może dobrze widzieć w ciemnościach. Zainteresowania 'Zagadki oraz zjawiska niewyjaśnione' Cici odkąd sięga pamięcią uwielbiała rozwiązywać wszelkiego rodzaju zagadki, co zawsze owocowało sukcesami. 'Dziennikarstwo' Owszem, Cici interesuje się dziennikarstwem, ale nie widzi siebie w telewizji. 'Powieści kryminalne' Upiorka bardzo lubi czytać wszelkiego rodzaju kryminały, sama nawet pisze kryminalną autobiografię. Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Melonik (nie znosi tej ksywki), Pani czasu (nieco szydercze), Pani Holmes (jak wcześniej), Chronica (Pseudonim jako złoczyńca w KoD) Ulubione powiedzonko: '''Acha! '''Najbardziej lubi: Czytanie. To ją odpręża i wprowadza w inny świat, a także pobudza wyobraźnię. W jej rodzinie czyta jako jedna z niewielu osób i to dalej napędza ją do czytania. Kocha również namawiać innych do ich czytania. ...a najmniej: Śpiewać. Uważa, iż nie ma talentu do śpiewu, chociaż jest w błędzie. Za życia wygrała kilkanaście konkursów śpiewania i miała zajawki do bycia młodą gwiazdą. Gdyby tylko o tym pamiętała, kontynuowała by to. W świecie potworów śpiewa sporadycznie rzadko, a kiedy już to robi, to wszystkim zapiera dech w piersiach Nie rusza się z domu bez: Swojego wyjątkowego, złotego, kieszonkowego zegarka. Ulubiony kolor: Złoty Sekrety jej pokoju: '''W straszyceum Cici mieszka sama, jej pokój wypełniają wszelkiej maści książki o tematyce kryminalnej. '''Ciekawostka: Zegarek w miejscu lewego oka Cici zawsze pokazuje godzinę 12:15 Niezapomniane cytaty Osiągnięcia Wystąpienia *Monster High in the Christmas Carol - jako duch przeszłych świąt *Bloody Little Liars *Bollywood here we Come! - w tle Ciekawostki *Jej imię jako superzłoczyńca w serii "Keepers of Dark" pochodzi od mitologicznego władcy i boga czasu - Chronosa. * "Trzon" postaci (tj. rasa, imię i nazwisko) zaadoptowany jest od Esterwy. Relacja z San-Hee oraz miejsce pochodzenia rodziców Cici, a także początek jej biografi (powstanie) zostały napisane również przez nią, aczkolwiek zmieniono imię dziewczyny za życia (z Jolie na Binnie). *Cici jest poliglotką. Bardzo łatwo uczy się języków i kultur. Dziewczyna nie jest jednak dumna ze znajomości języka rosyjskiego oraz japońskiego. Może to się wiązać z tym, że jej rodzice "za życia" często wyjeżdzali na delegację właśnie do Japonii i Rosji zostawiając dziewczynę samą z okropną i surową nianią. *Na każdym zegarku z jej ozdoby jest godzina 12:15. O dziwo, ma to głębsze znaczenie, gdyż o tejże godzinie zginęła Cici na ziemi. Jedni sądzą, że jest to jej ulubiona godzina, gdyż przeistoczyła się w coś pięknego, jednak nikt nie zna prawdziwego powodu. *Jest wielką fanką serialu Doktor Who. *Mówi z niemieckim akcentem. *"Nowa" cici jest lekko inspirowana postacią Binny (zbieżność imion, nie przypadkowa) Baumann z serialu Disneya "Mój kumpel duch" co ciekawe, Binny była niemką. 'Biografia skrócona' Cici miała tak właściwie dwa życia. Swego czasu była tylko zwykłym zegarkiem. Najpiękniejszym z kolekcji, jak sądzili niektórzy. Jej ojciec oraz matka postanowili jakoś zachować tradycję, więc wybrali się do świata normalsów. Tam szukali martwych piękności. Znaleźli jedynie Binnie, o pięknych brązowych włosach i jasnej cerze. Postanowili więc podarować jej drugie życie i uczynić z niej jednego z członków rodu Clock. Miesiące zajęły same przygotowania do operacji. Im dłużej leżała w domku ojca, tym stawała się piękniejsza. W końcu podczas pełni zegara mężczyzna zabrał się za rozbijanie czaszki dziewczyny. Coś jednak poszło nie tak. Młotek wyślizgnął się z rąk przyszłego ojca i niefortunnie trafił w lewe oko dziewczyny, oszpecając przy tym połowę twarzy Binnie. Dodatkowo uderzenie było tak silne, że zegarek umieścił się w oczodole dziewczyny. - Patrice! - krzyczał mężczyzna. - Coś... poszło nie tak! - Kobieta z impetem weszła do garażu ukochanego. Z przerażeniem spojrzała na martwą Binnie. Wtem rodzice popatrzyli na siebie i czekali na rozwój wydarzeń. Wybiła północ, a księżyc umieścił się tuż nad okiem dziewczyny. Nagle zegarek zaczął tykać, co zwyczajnie oznaczało bicie serca. Widać było, jak jej włosy na nowo stają się bujne, a ciało mniej kościste. Kobieta i mężczyzna byli mocno zdziwieni. Zazwyczaj, aby czar zadziałał, zegarek umieszczano w miejscu serca, a do rozbitej głowy śróbki i kilka innych przydatnych sprzętów. Dziewczyna nagle otworzyła oko i spojrzała na nowych rodziców. Ci z wielką radością rzucili się na córkę i pytali, czy nic jej nie dolega. Dodatkowo ojciec zrobił jej badanie, czy pamięta coś z życia Binnie. Ta na szczęście miała kompletną pustkę. Czuła się jak nowo narodzona, ale zegarek ewidentnie przeszkadzał jej dźwiękiem jaki wydawał. Matka złapała głowę dziewczyny i z olejem w oczach spojrzała na byłą Binnie. - Ja jestem twoją matką, a ty moją córką. Od dzisiaj nazywasz się Cici Clock i jesteś córką zegarmistrzów. Owy zegarek w oku to twe serce. Jeśli się zatrzyma, najprawdopodobniej zginiesz. Nie pozwól, aby ktokolwiek Ci go zepsuł. Pilnuj go jak oka w głowie. - Kobieta otarła łzy i wzięła głęboki wdech - Będziemy Cię kochać i wychowywać, a także uczysz. Posiadasz niezwykłą moc, ale pod żadnym warunkiem nie waż się jej wykorzystać bez mojej zgody, dobrze? - Cici kiwnęła głową. - A ja... - wtrącił mężczyzna - Jestem ojcem twoim, który własnymi rękoma nadał Ci życie i prawo do niego. Od teraz córką mą jesteś i słuchać się mnie masz jak króla. Poprowadzę Cię przez ścieżkę nienawiści innych do ciebie, a ty w zamian za to zachowasz sekret następstwa tego rodu. Jesteś Kuklami i nie zapominaj o mocy jaką posiadasz. Staraj się być sumienna i pracowita. Nigdy nie ulegaj innym potworom, gdyż nie życzą każdemu niczego dobrego - powiedział ojciec z powagą. Chciał już od "urodzenia" wmówić jej posłuszność. Odkąd powstała na nowo pracowała w warsztacie u ojca, aby móc w przyszłości naprawiać zegarki i jakoś utrzymać dalej firmę ojca. Chodziła od razu do szkoły, ale nie była z niej zadowolona. Starała się dobrze uczyć. O dziwo bardzo przeszkadzała jej popularność. Była czymś nowym w szkole. Czuła się jak jedno z dziwadeł z cyrku. Wzrok uczniów powodował, że czuła się bardzo nieswojo. Rodzice próbowali ją pocieszać, choć było to naprawdę bardzo trudne. Postanowili, że zrobią jej nowy zegarek na szyję. Zajęło im to dużo czasu, jak same ukrywanie przed nią prezentu. Jednak w dniu jej urodzin podarowali jej go i po raz pierwszy ujrzeli mały uśmiech na jej twarzy. Klasyczny Potwór Kuklami — Potwór, którego serce pozostało zastąpione zegarkiem, umieszczonym sporadycznie poza ciałem posiadacza. Stworzenia mogą ożyć zaledwie podczas pełni księżyca, którego światło oświetli zmarłego. Usunięcie wszczepionego „organu” prawdopodobnie uśmierci daną osobę, pomimo nieśmiertelności istoty. Kuklami potrafią podróżować w czasie oraz pomiędzy niektórymi wymiarami, lecz zaledwie doświadczeni mogą tego bezboleśnie i odpowiednio dokonać. Kiedy uaktywnią ową zdolność, prędko dotknie ich nieznośne zmęczenie i ogólne osłabienie organizmu. Niektórzy podczas użycia umiejętności umierali z nadmiernego wysiłku. Dodatkowo potwory są długowieczne oraz niezwykle inteligentne. Mogą również używać telekinezy. Ostatni reprezentanci tego gatunku pochodzą z ‘’Clockwanu’’. Potwór autorstwa Esterwy. Miejsce Pochodzenia "za życia" Niemcy (Republika Federalna Niemiec)thumb|left|148px – państwo federacyjne położone w zachodniej i środkowej Europie. Składa się z 16 krajów związkowych (landów), a jego stolicą i największym miastem jest Berlin. Państwo ma powierzchnię 357 021 km² i panuje w nim klimat umiarkowany. Z ponad 80 milionami mieszkańców jest najludniejszym krajem Unii Europejskiej. Jest to czołowe pod względem gospodarczym i politycznym państwo Europy. Stanowi część strefy Schengen i strefy euro, jest członkiem ONZ, OECD, G8, G20. 'Po "życiu"' Clockwan — Aktualnie podziemne, nieduże miasteczko, zbudowane przez mechaniczne potwory, wolne od dawnych bitew pomiędzy ludźmi oraz magicznymi stworzeniami. Budynki zostały wykonane przeważnie z metalowych, starych, zardzewiałych części i szkła. Metropolia nie posiada żadnych oznak przyrody - wszystkie parki/drzewa zbudowane są z żelaza. Wodne strumienie to przeważnie zanieczyszczona woda. Górne kamienie miasta ozdobiono nowoczesnym szkłem, które wyświetla niesamowite obrazy dnia oraz nocy. Wszelkie pożywienie sprowadzane jest znad Clockwanu (ludzkiej osady). Zaledwie zaufani obywatele dostali pozwolenie opuszczenia miasteczka. Dokładne położenie miasta nie zostało odkryte, aczkolwiek wiadomo, że mieści się niedaleko Danii. Miasto autorstwa Esterwy. Galeria cici id.jpg|Stary basic CiciID.jpg|Nowy wygląd Cici Blair i Cici.jpg|Cici z Blair TakaSeCici.jpg CiciPortret.jpg CiciAllyPoppySzkicDługopisem.jpeg|z Ally i Poppy Cici & Quartie by Rochi.jpg Cici szkic.jpg InnyStrójDlaCici.jpg CiciWDetektywistycznymUbraniu.jpg Cici San-Hee Justine koncepty MHICC.jpg CiciWSteampunkowymChybaUbraniu.jpeg BlairCiciJustinKolorowySzkic.jpeg|Szkic z Blair DeGhoul oraz Justinem Sainą Cici newID.jpg Stroje Cici FDOS.jpg|First Day of School Cici H.jpg|Horristmas Cici HLS 2.jpeg|Howlspray Live! Cici HLS 1.jpeg|Howlspray Live! Cici MHICC.jpeg|MHICC Cici BLS.jpeg|Bloody Little Secrets Cici AMHI.jpg|A Musically Horrifying Inspiration Cici GN.jpeg|Gypsy Night Cici maska do BLS.jpg|Maska do Bloody Little Secrets Cici KoD.jpg|Keepers of Dark Od innych 1459272300111.png|by Esterwa CiciChyba.png|Koncept Esty Cici (3).jpg|Od SmoczaS CiciClock.jpg|by Esterwa Czaszkacici.png|Skullette Cici od Trefla Gfgfgfgf.png|Portret Cici w Simsach od Listka Cici sims.png|Cici w Simsach od Listka Moodboardcici.jpg|Moodboard od Liścia Meta timeline *'Sierpień 2016' - Rochi mouscedes adoptuje znaki dla Cici Clock. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Cici oraz tekst (nie licząc opisu miejsca pochodzenia). *'Wrzesień 2016' - ujawniono nowy wygląd dziewczyny, *'Październik 2016' - Rochi mouscedes rozpoczyna przebudowę (charakter zainteresowania) Cici, Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Zegarmistrzowie Kategoria:Clorwan Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija